


节目

by indulging1988



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indulging1988/pseuds/indulging1988
Summary: 好久没想他俩了，结果中午突然做了一个梦。没有前因后果，只是一个节目片段。
Relationships: Ma Long/Zhang Jike, 獒龙 - Relationship





	节目

“如果真退役了哪会是这样啊。”张继科指指编导给准备的两个粉色的塑料盆，俩人现在正坐在宿舍床边，这是他们最后一晚在天坛公寓呆：“我们起码得要个大点的吧！”  
“最好是个桶。”马龙补充。  
“对，到这儿，”张继科比划了下大腿根儿的位置，“得好好泡脚。”  
“泡个十年八年。”马龙说完自己率先笑了起来。

“畅想过退役生活吗？”

旁白这样打出来，接着一个镜头转到湖边，张继科马龙正拿着根棍在地上瞎划拉，不知道在研究什么，刘国梁在旁边眼睛看着他们，嘴里则在对编导说着话。

“哪会让他们一前一后退役啊，他俩答应我们还不答应呢！”刘国梁眼中含笑，很慈爱地望着两个孩子：“你想想，俩人一起进国家队，天天一起去练球回宿舍，出去比赛也得住一屋，吃饭也得一起，就差不一起尿尿了。”

张继科这时在旁边打断刘国梁，嘟囔了句“也不是没干过。”然后就被马龙拿小棍敲了头：“让你什么都说。”

“你看，马龙张继科从小老一起一起，到后来俩人冠军也得一起拿，这个比较难，有的是你有了我就没有。人张继科先拿了大满贯，马龙没能一起，这心里就不熨帖了，把自己天天关屋里哭，难受完了再自己默默去加练，张继科也陪他一起，到最后也打出来了。两个大满贯，是那么容易得的东西吗，就这两人都能给我都整回来。”

马龙和张继科不蹲了，站起来顺着湖边往前走，继续听刘指导掰扯。

“这后来张继科伤的太多，没法继续打了，马龙还想也撂挑子不干呢。”

“您别编故事啊！”马龙及时制止。

“这哪是我编的？当初全运会打完，是不是你到我办公室丧着个脸说，‘没有张继科我觉得打着也没太有意思。’啊？这是不是你原话？”刘国梁毫不留情地拆穿前国家队队长。

“呦，龙，你还真去老刘办公室这么说了啊，就这么想和我一起嘛？”张继科来了精神，手自然而然地搭上马龙肩膀准备做人形挂件，刚想把重心移过去的时候想到了什么又默默垂下了手。

“我现在膝盖也没那么不抗压，带你一个还是绰绰有余的。”马龙说着话把张继科的胳膊又抬到自己肩头。

刘国梁看着两人，还在继续说：“就这样，从小到大都一起成这样了，不让他俩一起退役天理难容啊。凡事讲求个善始善终，就算现在张继科不常打比赛了，可他还是在国家队，他就是那个精神支柱，不管什么时候往那群小的面前一站，还是鼓舞的作用。这我以前说过。所以他俩想一起退役，我们也都随他们去了。”

“再说了，他俩，镜子，对吧，一个要先走了那另一个看什么去呢？”刘国梁不知道想到什么，向远处望去，张继科和马龙也分别站到刘国梁两侧。他们的身影和里约重叠，和铁刘海、红V与不懂球的胖子重叠，和十几岁的少年重叠。

无论他们创造过多少辉煌、灿烂、激动人心的时刻，都始终要回归生活，买菜做饭，一日三餐，钓钓鱼看看书，两人对着打打球，玩点花样，上床睡觉。而无论他们未来将过何种平淡的生活，都始终会被历史记住，被当做案例和教科书，被后世学乒乓球的少年们无数次拿出来讨论、分析。

已是不朽。


End file.
